Please Don't
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: Tolong hentikan. aku mohon. jangan lakukan ini. aku mencintaimu...Broken YunJae.


Title : **Please Don't**

Cast :

**JaeJoong Kim**

** Yunho Jung**

** JaeKyung Kim**

Genre : **Angst**

Rating : **General**

Author : **Zee**

Catatan : Pasti tahu lagunya yang Please Don't kan. aku suka banget sama ide cerita di MV nya.

dan yang sudah pernah nonton MV nya pasti tahu juga kalau cerita di FF ini mengadopsi dari

cerita di MV tersebut. tentunya dengan perbedaan di sana dan disini sesuai dengan

imajenasi yang ku dapat.

Jadi. . . . .

Please don't...

eh

Please enjoy

*wink

* * *

**Please Don't**

.

.

.

"Eomma, JaeKyung merusak bahan presentasiku." Pagi itu terdengar terikan panik dari seorang pemuda di sebuah rumah di salah satu kompleks perumahan di pusat kota negara Korea.

Wanita paruh baya dengan gerak-gerik elegan itu menghela nafasnya. Sudah biasa ia mendengar keributan dipagi hari seperti ini. Jika saja kedua anak kembarnya itu masih berusia balita atau seusia anak-anak sekolah dasar, tak akan jadi masalah untuknya. Tapi sekarang, keduanya sudah berada pada pertengahan usia 20 tahunan, yang artinya seharusnya mereka dapat bersikap lebih dewasa. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan satu sama lain, si kembar memang bisa menjadi sosok anak kecil lagi. Terlebih JaeKyung yang senang sekali menggoda adik kembarnya JaeJoong.

Tak lama.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang berlari ke arah ruang makan, menyembunyikan diri di balik tubuh sang nyonya rumah yang lebih kecil. Suara kikikan jelas terdengar dari bibir putri sulungnya.

"JaeKyungie, jangan mengganggu adikmu terus." Ibunya berkata, dan dibalas dengan suara kikikan yang sama, dan tentu Ibu dua anak kembar itu tahu bahwa putrinya tak akan mendengarkan nasehatnya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali ia ucapkan.

"JaeKyung-ah."

Sang ibu kembali menghela nafas ketika anak bungsunya datang dan berteriak lantang dengan wajah yang kesal, sementara sang kakak malah tertawa keras karena berhasil membuat kesal sang adik.

"_Eomma_."

Dan si bungsupun merengek seperti anak kecil lagi.

Mrs. Kim memijat pelipisnya.

"JaeKyungie minta maaf pada JaeJoongie dan perbaiki kerusakan yang kau buat."

Dengan nada tegas yang tak terbantahkan, menimbulkan senyum di bibir si bungsu dan kerucutan sebal di bibir si sulung.

Ah. Selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Tapi tak akan lama lagi sampai sang putri menggoda sang putra dan berakhir dengan teriakan-teriakan yang tak seharusnya keluar dari bibir seorang seusia mereka.

"Duduklah. Sarapan sudah siap, kalian tentu tak ingin terlambat ke kantor."

"Baik, _Eomma_." Jawab keduanya kompak.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum. Ia tahu di balik perlakuan usil putrinya itu dia begitu menyayangi adiknya, dan begitulah cara JaeKyung menjaga hubungan dengan adiknya agar tetap akrab walau usia mereka tak lagi balita. Dan tentu putranya juga menyayangi sang kakak, ia tahu JaeJoong akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat JaeKyung senang, termasuk membiarkan kakaknya berbuat usil padanya.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara _baritone_ terdengar ketika langkah seseorang memasuki ruang makan sederhana itu.

"Yunho-ah." JaeKyung melonjak di kursinya, pemuda tinggi berwajah angkuh dengan senyum menawan itu menghampirinya dan memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan JaeKyung.

"Pagi, _aunty_. Pagi, Jae." Sapanya pada dua orang lainnya.

"Pagi, Yunho-ah." Jawab Mrs. Kim dan JaeJoong bersamaan. Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya Yunho –teman sepermainan JaeKyung dan JaeJoong- akan datang ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk menghabiskan waktu sarapan di sana bersama si kembar. Duduk di samping JaeKyung.

JaeKyung dengan sigap mengambilkan nasi untuk Yunho dan mengisinya dengan lauk-pauk kesukaan kekasihnya itu. JaeJoong memandangi mereka, dna ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Yunho, ia memberikan senyuman paling manisnya.

**_Tolong hentikan._**

"Oh ya, pagi ini eomma akan berangkat ke Jepang. Ayah kalian akan kembali bekerja di Seoul, jadi eomma harus membantu mengepak barang di sana."

"Benarkah?" Si kembar berseru kompak.

"Iya." Jawab Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum pada dua anaknya.

"Baguslah, jadi Appa akan berada disini kalau suatu hari nanti aku dan Yunho akan menikah." Ujar JaeKyung.

"Hei, memangnya Yunho mau menikah denganmu?" Tanya sang Eomma.

"Huh, tentu saja, bukan begitu, Yunho-ah?" Tanya JaeKyung.

Yunho memasang pose berpikir, seolah pertanyaan itu benar-benar sulit di jawab.

"Eum-"

"Yunho tidak akan mau menikah dengan gadis yang kekanak-kanakan, sepertimu, Noona."

Celetuk JaeJoong sebelum Yunho mengeluarkan kata-katanya. JaeJoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ya!" JaeKyung berseru keras, menimbulkan gelak tawa dari yang lainnya.

_**Tolong hentikan.**_

**_Tolong jangan seperti ini._**

.

.

Pagi ketiga semejak keberangkatan nyonya rumah ke Jepang. Hari libur itu di manfaatkan oleh dua anak kembar untuk beristirahat di rumah. JaeKyung menonton televisi dengan tidak fokus karena memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya menggangu pikirannya, sementara JaeJoong sedaritadi masih di kamarnya, membereskan proyek yang di kacaukan oleh JaeKyung.

"Hey. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Sedikit terlonjak karena suara yang masuk ke genderang telinganya, lantas terhapus dengan senyum senang ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cintai menghampirinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho, orang yang bisa keluar masuk kediaman keluarga Kim dengan bebas selain anggota keluarga itu sendiri. Menjadi tetangga, teman dekat si kembar, dan kekasih JaeKyung membuatnya mendapatkan akses yang mudah untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Bahkan Nyonya Kim yang sering di panggilnya 'aunty' memberinya kepercayaan untuk menjaga kedua anaknya. Walau usia Yunho seusia JaeKyung dan JaeJoong tapi pembawaan Yunho yang tenang dan dewasa membuatnya lebih unggul di mata Mrs. Kim.

Yunho memposisikan diri duduk di samping JaeKyung.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil JaeKyung, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan ragu.

"Ada apa?" Yunho membelai rambut JaeKyung, biasanya akan ampuh untuk dua kembar itu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya jika ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Benarkah kau tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis yang kenakak-kanakan sepertiku?" Tanya JaeKyung.

Yunho mengerenyitkan dahinya. Lalu tersenyum lebar, rupanya percakapan mereka beberapa hari silam masih mengganggu pikiran gadis itu. Yunho kembali membelai rambut JaeKyung menyalurkan ketenangan.

"JaeJoong hanya ingin mengusilimu ketika mengatakan itu." Kata Yunho. Dan senyum cerah tercipta di wajah JaeKyung.

"Benarkah?" Tanya JaeKyung dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Yunho mengangguk. Dan seketika JaeKyung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Yunho tersenyum dan ketika matanya memandang ke sekelilingnya ia menemukan JaeJoong berdiri di anak tangga terakhir melihat pada dirinya dan JaeKyung dalam pelukannya.

JaeJoong mengembangkan senyum menawannya. Lantas kembali naik ke lantai dua.

**_Tolong Berhenti_**

**_Jangan seperti ini._**

.

.

JaeJoong duduk di kursi tunggal ruang keluarga yang di desain dengan sederhana menampilkan perpaduan warna karamel dan putih. Di depannya duduk dua orang pria dan wanita yang berdekatan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya JaeJoong.

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak _Eomma_ mereka pergi ke Jepang dan baru akan tiba sekitar dua hari kedepan.

JaeJoong menatap wajah kakaknya yang berseri-seri dengan senyuman yang tak mau lepas tersinggung dari bibirnya. Sepertinya akan ada hal baik yang di dengarnya.

"Lihat."

JaeKyung menaikkan tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan punggung tangannya yang putih dengan jemari yang lentik. JaeJoong sempat mengerenyit bingung tapi terganti dengan binar mata bahagia ketika retina matanya menangkap benda berkilauan yang tersemat di jari manis kakak perempuannya.

Kemudian tangan kanan JaeKyung mengamit tangan kiri Yunho untuk ditunjkukkan juga pada JaeJoong, memamerkan sepasang cincin yang melingkar di kedua jari manis pasangan tersebut. JaeJoong terkejut dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan yang kembali sulit di artikan. Tapi segera ia kembali tersenyum sangat cerah.

"Yunho melamarku, dan kami akan segera menikah." Ujar JaeKyung gembira, tak bisa menyembunyikan keceriaan dalam setiap kata yang terucap.

"Benarkah?" Tanya JaeJoong yang tak juga bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, ia bisa merasakan seberapa besar kebahagiaan yang di rasakan oleh kembarannya tersebut. JaeKyung mengangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, lalu memeluk lengan Yunho erat. Yunho tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala JaeKyung.

_**Jangan lakukan ini**_

**_Tolong hentikan_**

Dan berita bahagia itu di sambut dengan suka cita oleh kedua orang tua si kembar sekembalinya mereka dari Jepang.

Acara pertunangan sederhana di adakan satu minggu kemudian dan pesta pernikahan berlangsung dua bulan setelah acara pertunangan itu.

Selama dua bulan mereka disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan, selain pekerjaan yang dilakukan sehari-hari tentu saja. JaeKyung selalu meminta pendapat adiknya untuk setiap hal yang dipilih dalam acara pernikahannya. Tentu saja JaeJoong akan membantu dengan senang hati.

JaeJoong tahu betapa JaeKyung sangat mencintai Yunho. Kakak perempuannya sudah memendam perasaan khusus pada Yunho sejak usia mereka masih anak-anak, ketika mereka belum mengenal apa itu 'cinta'. Dan JaeJoong akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan JaeKyung.

Seorang fotografer preofesional.

Itulah JaeJoong,

Dan karena itu pula-lah, JaeJoong dan staffnya di minta untuk mengurusi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dokumentasi acara pernikahan tersebut, yang tentu di sambut dengan anggukan semangat dari JaeJoong atas permintaan kakaknya. Termasuk membuat foto prewedding untuk JaeKyung dan Yunho. JaeJoong bahkan membuat foto ukuran besar yang di pasang di kamar pengantin. Foto prewedding yang nantinya akan di gantikan dengan foto pernikahan jika setelah pernikahan berlangsung tentu saja.

.

.

Hari itupun tiba.

JaeJoong hanya di izinkan bertemu dengan JaeKyung sebentar karena tak sepantasnya seorang lelaki berada di kamar rias pengantin perempuan walau itu keluarganya sendiri.

"JaeJoongie, aku sangat tegang." JaeKyung meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, gelisah.

JaeJoong mengamit tangan JaeKyung yang basah karena keringat, mengganggamnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Bersikaplah elegan jika tidak mau calon suamimu kabur dan batal menikahimu."

"Ya!"

JaeKyung memukul lengan adiknya dengan keras hingga JaeJoong meringis kesakitan tapi lantas tersenyum karena sudah berhasil mengurangi kegugupan sang kakak.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya JaeJoongie." Ujar JaeKyung, entah mengapa rasa isengnya menguap begitu saja ketika melihat wajah adiknya, pandangannya sendu seolah ia akan berpisah dengan JaeJoong selamanya. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa ia akhirnya akan menikah dan hidup terpisah dari kembarannya.

"Kau berkata seolah kau ingin pergi jauh dan tak kembali. Padahal kau hanya akan pindah ke rumah Yunho yang rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah kita."

JaeJoong mendelik sebal, JaeKyung terkekeh tapi pandangannya masih menyiratkan sendu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Berbahagialah, karena kau pantas untuk bahagia." Kata JaeJoong lagi. JaeKyung mengangguk.

Keduanya harus berpisah karena akhirnya Mrs. Kim memarahi JaeJoong karena berada di ruangan tersebut dan menyuruh JaeJoong untuk menemani Yunho saja di ruang ganti pria, siapa tahu calon kakak iparnya itu merasakan kegugupan yang sama.

Begitu memasuki ruang pengantin pria. JaeJoong menemukan Yunho sudah siap dengan balutan tuxedo putih. Berdiri di depan cermin memandangi dirinya sendiri. Tapi tatapan matanya seolah di dalam cermin itu ada sebuah pemandangan yang lekat ia pandangi, hingga dihiraukan semua orang di sekitarnya.

JaeJoong berdiri di belakang Yunho. Membiarkan pria itu dalam dunianya sendiri, menunggu hingga beberapa menit sampai Yunho menyadari keberadaannya. Ada tatapan sendu di sana.

"JaeJoongie."

"Yunho-ah."

JaeJoong menepuk bahu Yunho dari belakang. Keduanya membuat kontak mata melalui pantulan cermin.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau menikah dengan JaeKyung. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk kalian berdua."

_**Jangan begini**_

**_Tolong hentikan._**

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan.

Setelah upacara pernikahan dan pesta pernikahan yang di selenggarakan di sebuah ballroom hotel berbintang, kedua keluarga itu kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing, kecuali dua sejoli pengantin baru yang akan menghabiskan waktu di salah satu kamar hotel yang sudah di sulap menjadi kamar pengantin.

"Ommo."

JaeKyung terpekik melihat kamar itu, terlebih saat melihat tempat tidur yang di penuhi dengan kuntum bunga mawar dengan harus semerbak yang lembut, seolah menjadi kain tilam. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan rona merah di pipinya saat menemukan di depan kasur itu tersemat sebuah foto besar. Foto prewedding hasil potretan adiknya. Foto yang sangat indah yang bahkan tak di tunjukkan oleh JaeJoong. Foto dimana Yunho dan JaeKyung saling memandang dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

JaeKyung jadi malu sendiri mengingat statusnya yang sudah menjadi istri dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Eum- Yunho-ah. Aku-"

JaeKyung kembali merona saat mendapatkan pandangan intens dari Yunho.

"Aku akan memakai kamar mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah."

Yunho tersenyum memandang kegugupan istrinya dan bagaimana istrinya berjalan dengan kesulitan dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang elegan.

Yunho memandangi kamar tersebut. Badannya benar-benar lelah, sangat lelah. Tak berusaha melepaskan apapun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai hidangan, lantas membaringkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan kelopak bunga mawar merah tersebut. dan memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

**_Tolong hentikan._**

**_Jangan lakukan ini_**

**_Aku mencintaimu._**

.

.

Sampai sekarang JaeJoong tak hentinya mengembangkan senyuman, terlebih mengingat bagaimana wajah gembira saudara kembarnya. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri, sementara ayah dan ibunya sudah lebih dulu pulang ke rumah.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah figura foto kecil yang berada di atas dashboard mobilnya. Fotonya dan Yunho yang mengapit JaeKyung di tengah. Foto yang di ambil ketika mereka sama-sama lulus universitas. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat sejak kapan ia dan JaeKyung berteman dengan Yunho jika saja orang tuanya tidak memberitahunya. Sejak kecil mereka bersama, masuk taman kanak-kanak, sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah dan universitas, mereka selalu bersama, dan tidak disangka sekarang JaeKyung menikah dengan orang yang sudah dekat dengan mereka.

Ia sangat bahagia.

Tapi khawatir.

Getar ponsel mengusik kegiatan mengenang masa-masa mereka bersama.

Memasang _earphone_ di telinganya dan menjawab telepon tersebut tanpa mengetahui siapa yang menelepon.

"_Yeoboseyo_."

Dan tak lama kemudian decit ban mobil yang di rem dengan mendadak bergesekan dengan aspal jalanan memekakkan telinga siapapun yang melintas di jalanan yang sepi tersebut.

Tidak.

Jangan.

* * *

.

.

"JaeJoongie. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Yunho-ah."

Dua anak itu saling pandang sambil tersenyum disela-sela kegiatan menunggu JaeKyung yang belum juga keluar dari kelasnya karena mendapat giliran untuk piket.

.

.

"JaeJoongie. Aku mencintaimu."

JaeJoong tertawa renyah.

"Nee, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab JaeJoong.

Tawanya berhenti karena melihat raut wajah berbeda yang di tunjukkan oleh Yunho. Ia tak ambil pusing karena ia belum mengerti apapun saat usianya baru menginjak usia belasan.

.

.

"Jangan begini, Yunho-ah."

JaeJoong mendorong tubuh Yunho yang memeluknya.

"JaeJoongie, kapan kau akan mengerti. Aku mencintaimu." Yunho berujar frustasi.

JaeJoong memandang Yunho dengan pandangan sulit di artikan, kasihan, ia ikut merasakan bagaimana frustasinya pria di hadapannya, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki, tak seharusnya begini, Yunho." JaeJoong mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Yunho, ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala oleh pemuda berseragam SMA yang sama dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, JaeJoongie."

Dan JaeJoong menghela nafas berat.

.

.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kegiatan 'mengusik kehidupanku yang tenang' itu" JaeJoong bertanya pada kembarannya. Ia mendapati kakaknya sedang tengkurap di kasurnya dengan beberapa kali helaan nafas yang terdengar.

"JaeJoongie. Apakah seorang pria akan menyukai perempuan yang bersikap kenakak-kanakan." Pertanyaan itu di ajukan oleh JaeKyung ketika mereka berada satu tingkat lagi sebelum berakhirnya masa kuliah mereka.

JaeJoong sempat bingung tapi kemudian mendapatkan bahwa JaeKyung tengah jatuh cinta, dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya.

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa. Aish, kau benar-benar tidak membantu."

JaeKyung melemparkan bantal pada JaeJoong yang untung saja meleset dan mengenai tembok di belakang JaeJoong.

Sang adik duduk di tepi kasur kakaknya. Tak lagi tertawa karena sepertinya JaeKyung sedang serius.

"Jadi siapa yang sudah membuat kakak perempuanku yang dikenal dengan sifat usil dan kekanak-kanakannya ini menjadi seperti sekarang."

Bibir JaeKyung mengerucut mendapati sindiran dari kalimat adiknya. Dia duduk dan berhadapan dengan adiknya. Memasang wajah serius tapi tetap dengan wajah memerah karena rona yang tercipta akibat rasa malu dan gugup untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Yunho."

"Yunho?"

JaeJoong terdiam, mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir kakaknya. Tidak, ini tidak akan menjadi baik. Dari sekian banyak pemuda yang mengelilingi kakaknya, mengapa JaeKyung harus jatuh cinta pada Yunho.

Ia sangat khawatir pada JaeKyung karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho sesungguhnya.

.

.

"JaeJoong. Aku mencintaimu, jangan lakukan ini padaku."

JaeJoong menghela nafas, hampir satu tahun sejak kakak perempuannya mengutarakan rasa cintanya untuk Yunho padanya, tapi tak ada perkembangan yang berarti. Dan JaeJoong jadi sedih karenanya.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan ingin membuatku bahagia, maka buatlah JaeKyung bahagia."

"Tidak. JaeJoongie, jangan. Ku mohon, aku hanya mencintaimu, jangan paksa aku untuk bersama dengan orang lain."

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku harus pergi agar kau-"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan pergi, ku mohon. Baiklah, aku akan bersama dengan JaeKyung. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan dia, ku mohon jangan pergi."

Yunho memohon, dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan.

Yunho akan melakukan apapun untuk JaeJoong. Pemuda yang sudah di cintainya sejak lama. Sejak ia belum mengerti apapun tentang cinta. Ia menemukan JaeJoong terlihat lebih menarik di matanya daripada saudari kembar JaeJoong. Jika saja ia bisa memilih, mungkin dari dulu ia akan memilih JaeKyung sebagai orang yang di cintainya, jadi hidupnya tak akan serumit dan semenyakitkan ini. Tapi hatinya berkata lain.

Hatinya memutuskan untuk mencintai JaeJoong sejak awal.

.

.

"Kalian sudah lama bersama, kapan kau akan melamar kakakku? Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian pagi ini. Dia terlihat begitu khawatir kau tidak ingin menikahinya karena sifatnya yang kekanakkan."

JaeJoong mengawali pembicaraan sore hari itu dengan pertanyaan yang membuat hati Yunho teriris di tempat yang sama, yang bahkan masih belum sembuh hingga saat ini.

"JaeJoongie. Jangan bicarakan soal pernikahan. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin menikahinya bukan karena sifatnya tapi karena kau. Aku mencintaimu."

JaeJoong menggeretakkan giginya, tak percaya bahwa Yunho masih menyimpan perasaan itu padanya. Perasaan yang tak seharusnya dia rasakan.

"Sudah ku katakan tak seharusnya kau memiliki perasaan itu. Dari awal sudah ku katakan, Yunho."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan hatiku." Sahut Yunho.

"Kau hanya tak ingin mencoba."

"Aku sudah mencoba, berbagai cara termasuk mengikuti saranmu untuk berkencan dengan JaeKyung. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan? Aku semakin terjebak dalam cintaku padamu."

Ujar Yunho dengan suara keras.

"Jaga suaramu, Yunho. JaeKyung bisa mendengarmu." Kata JaeJoong.

"JaeKyung. JaeKyung. Dan selalu JaeKyung. Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan perasaannya dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu, aku lebih dulu mencintaimu daripada dia mencintaiku."

JaeJoong menggeleng lemah.

"Aku menyayangimu Yunho. Sebagai saudaraku, tidak lebih. Dan jangan merusak itu semua. Sudah seharusnya kau bersama JaeKyung. Ia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiannya."

"Dan aku tidak berhak mendapat kebahagianku, begitu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari JaeJoong.

Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar pemuda yang di cintainya sebelum hatinya kembali tercabik-cabik.

Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika JaeJoong memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Yunho.

atau mungkin malah akan bertambah rumit.

.

.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau melamar dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan JaeKyung."

Dua orang pemuda itu memiliki waktu bicara berdua sementara JaeKyung menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Baru saja JaeJoong mendapatkan kabar bahwa Yunho telah melamar JaeKyung, dan dia sangat senang melihat kakaknya bahagia.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu JaeJoongie. Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, Yunho. Kau akan menjadi suami JaeKyung. Cintailah ia, bukan aku."

_'hidupku akan lebih mudah jika aku bisa melakukan itu Jae. Aku mencintaimu. Akan selalu begitu. Aku mencintaimu. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Tolong hentikan. Tolong hentikan rasa sakit yang membuatku tak mampu lagi merasakan tubuhku. Tolong aku JaeJoong. Tolong hentikan.'_

.

.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau menikah dengan JaeKyung. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk kalian berdua."

_Jangan begini_

_Tolong hentikan_

_Jangan buat aku melangkah lebih jauh lagi dari sekarang._

_Tolong katakan kau mencintaiku dan larilah bersamaku._

"Bersiaplah. Acara akan segera di mulai."

_Jangan tunjukan senyummu JaeJoong, itu menghancurkanku. Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum sementara kau tahu aku hancur. Apakah ini yang kau inginkan, JaeJoong? Apakah kau menginginkan kehancuranku?_

JaeJoong menepuk bahu Yunho dan beranjak keluar dari ruang pengantin pria. Meninggalkan Yunho dengan pandangan nanar, menatap pintu yang tertutup.

_Bagaimana bisa aku menjalani kehidupan ini dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai dan orang yang ku cintai mendorongku dalam jurang kesakitan._

_JaeJoongie._

_Tolong hentikan ini semua._

_._

_._

Yunho menatap nanar pada pemandangan indah kamar pengantinnya. Indah namun saat ini tempat itu terasa begitu menyeramkan dan mencekik, seakan-akan kamar itu akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Matanya menangkap foto besar bersama JaeKyung yang di ambil oleh JaeJoong.

Tahukah JaeJoong bahwa saat itu di matanya bukan JaeKhyung. Saat itu yang terbayang olehnya adalah JaeJoong. Pemuda yang di cintainya bukan istrinya.

"Eum- Yunho-ah. Aku-"

Yunho menoleh pada JaeKyung tak menyadari rona merah pada wajah istrinya

"Aku akan memakai kamar mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah."

Jawaban singkat di sertai dengan senyum yang entah mengapa bisa dia keluarkan. Mungkin sudah terlatih selama beberapa tahun untuk menampilkan senyum tersebut, demi JaeJoong.

_JaeJoongie._

_Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpamu._

_Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai._

_Aku benar-benar tak bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi Jae. Hatiku terlalu sakit, sakit saat melihat kau bahagia atas pernikahan ini._

_Aku ingin kau yang menjadi pendampingku, Jae._

_Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain, aku hanya menginginkanmu._

_Sekarang._

_Bagaimana aku hidup jika tubuh dan jiwaku tak bisa kurasakan. JaeJoongie. Tolong bantu aku, aku tak lagi sanggup berada dalam pusaran kepura-puraan yang menikamku sendiri seperti senjata makan tuan._

_Tolong aku JaeJoongie. Bawa aku bersamamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini. Kembalilah Jae, bawa aku pergi bersamamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku berdua disini bersama orang yang tidak ku cintai._

_Ku mohon._

Yunho melihat benda berkilauan di atas meja dengan berbagai sajian lezat. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri dan memerintakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil pisau kecil yang ditelakkan di atas buah-buahan yang disusun di keranjang buah. Tanpa melepaskan apapun yang melekat dari tubuhnya ia berbaring di atas kasur. Hidungnya tak menangkap wangi apapun dari kuntum mawar yang bertebaran. Karena harum tubuh JaeJoong yang melekat di indera penciumannya.

Retina matanya melihatpada foto besar di hadapannya.

Pandangannya kemudian berubah. Ia tak lagi melihat JaeKyung yang bersisian dengannya di foto itu, melainkan JaeJoong. JaeJoong yang tersenyum padanya. JaeJoong yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Sebuah senyum lebar tersemat di bibirnya.

Fokusnya kembali pada benda di tangannya, senyumnya tak lepas bahkan ketika ia menyayatkan benda tajam di tangannya pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Senyumnya terus mengembang seiring dengan keluarnya cairan kental yang jatuh di atas kelopak bunga mawar yang sewarna dengan cairan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi ringan. Hatinya tak lagi merasakan sakit yang beberapa tahun terus menyayatnya. Rupanya cara itu ampuh untuk membunuh rasa sakitnya. Ia memejamkan matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat, setelah sebelumnya memandang foto dirinya bersama JaeKyung yang terlihat sebagai JaeJoong olehnya. Matanya terpejam.

Terpejam.

_Maafkan aku JaeJoongie._

_Aku mencintaimnu._

_._

_._

_._

**_F. I. N_**


End file.
